


Quiet in the woods II

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Love, One Night Stands, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur goes hunting alone but instead of focusing on the task, he indulges himself in the thoughts about a mysterious woman he met.What will happen when they meet again?





	Quiet in the woods II

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for pleasure, not really focusing on making it ‘deep and emotional’ - even when sometimes I really wanted to - because this piece of writing is not about emotions - it’s about affection. Hope you will like it (I tried my best…) :)

Indeed, the saloon was not the last place where he saw her - a beautiful, young lady who charmed him that day in Valentine. Arthur knew it from the start that he would not let her go without a proper goodbye. _He wanted her. He needed her. He could not stop thinking of her, no matter how hard he tried to numb his thoughts. _

It was not the wisest to lie to Dutch just to go to Saint Denis on his own and look for her there, but Arthur did not care about the consequences. He was desperate to see her again, to touch her soft skin and kiss her sweet lips. Not thinking much, he went after her a few days after they met for the first time and started looking for her, not knowing if there was even a small chance he would see her again. 

He kept looking for a whole day, losing what was left of his faith with every passing minute, but despite that, he did not give up. She must have been there, somewhere he had not checked yet_ \- because why would she lie to him back then? _

It was a strange feeling that Arthur felt - it was a strong affection, something he could not fight with because he was destined to lose. People never could fight their feelings and Arthur was no different. So maybe that was the reason why he came to this city, to look for a girl who had not even introduced herself to him. _How reckless and irrational was it? _

At the moment when he was about to give up as he realised he has made such a fool of himself already, he saw her. She was in the park, sitting on the bench and reading an old book. She raised her sight after a while and noticed him, smiling flirtatiously at him as their eyes met in a glimpse. She must have felt an enormous satisfaction, seeing him there - after all, he came a long way just to see her again. As he approached her, the girl moved aside, making a free space for Arthur to sit. 

“Mr Morgan, I hoped to see you again.” She said as she closed the book and put it away. “I’m so glad you came.”

“How could I not?” Arthur replied and shrugged. “I couldn’t stop thinking about… you.”

“Neither can I.” 

He was looking at her as if she was a piece of art, his mouth slightly opened as he was searching for the right words to tell her. She noticed him staring at her and saved them from sitting in an awkward silence by grabbing his hand and as she stood up, she said:

“Come with me. I’m sure you didn’t travel this long just to sit on the bench with me.” 

Arthur instinctively followed her and let her guide him through the streets of Saint Denis. From time to time, she was turning around just to look at him or wink at him, smiling so beautifully, he could not wait until she would turn around again. He was filled with excitement he could not really explain. _What was he expecting?_ He was embarrassed to admit it even in front of himself. But she knew exactly what he wanted - and she must have wanted the same thing. _Otherwise, she would not lead him with her through all the city, right?_

They reached the house she probably lived in. It was not a big house, but it looked rich. _Exclusive_. Arthur stopped, looking at the building with his eyes wide opened - _who was that girl?_ Considering she lived in this place, she must have been more than just an ordinary girl. _Then what was she doing with a man like him? _

“Would you like to come in?” She offered, still holding Arthur’s hand. “It’s getting late and travelling at night seems to be dangerous if you ask me.” 

“For a pretty girl like you, it would definitely be dangerous. But for a man like me, not really.” Arthur said, rubbing her fingers gently with his thumb. 

“Oh, right, a man like you can’t be afraid of anything, right?” She asked and Arthur could hear the irony in her voice. “I would like you to stay, though.”

“Then I will stay.” She smiled at the sound of his words. 

She led him inside, to her bedroom upstairs. What was weird for Arthur, in a house this big, there was no one else except them. She closed the door as they went inside the room and stopped right in front of Arthur. He spent a moment looking around, realising everything there was made out of high-quality materials he could never afford… Especially as an outlaw. 

She dragged him out of his thoughts with a gentle kiss, surprising him at the same time. Yet, he did not hesitate and indulged in the soft touch of her lips and gentle touch of her hands that had been wandering on his neck before they moved down and started to unbutton his shirt. Arthur let her do that, but he did not start to undress her in return. He waited. _And what was he about to see was worth waiting._

The girl made him lay down on the bed and watched his muscular torso for a while. He used a moment to get rid of his guns, putting them aside on the floor and then focused on the beautiful lady who has just unbuttoned her dress, letting the material fall on the ground. He swallowed loudly, watching her curved body as she yanked down her undergarments and then with one smooth move she straddled him, instantly feeling his growing manhood between her legs. She hovered over him and her hair fell on Arthur’s face, making him grin. Then she kissed him. And again, he let her do that without any hesitation.

_Because, damn, what a woman it was._

“Miss…” Arthur breathed out between kisses. 

“Mhm?” She hummed, backing off to give him some space. She was back on his hips, rubbing her ass teasingly against his manhood. “Ah, someone’s pretty excited down there. Or you’re keeping there an additional gun, just in case?”

“Miss, you’re really naughty.” Arthur chuckled, amazed how cocky she was. Carefully, he placed his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed them. “Look as if no one ever taught you how to behave.”

“Told you, I don’t care about conventionalities.” She remarked and unbuckled his belt, yanking down his pants so his cock was touching her wet slit. “When I want something, I get it. And I really want you, mister Morgan.”

She knew what she was doing as she started moving her hips teasingly again, driving Arthur crazy every time she rubbed her body against his. He could not focus, not mentioning, he could not even force himself to think of what he was actually doing - _was it even moral? Would not he regret it in the morning or would he? _

“Take off your shirt.” She commanded unexpectedly. “And get rid of those trousers and boots of yours.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Arthur replied and obeyed her command, although he was struggling with his clothes as she remained unmoved and was still sitting on his hips. 

“Do you like what you see?” She asked when he was as naked as she. _Completely. _She took a moment to admire his body again, watching it with her eyes filled with lust.

“I do.” He answered, letting himself caress one of her breasts, pinching the nipple gently. She groaned and with a move of her hand, she positioned his cock at her wet entrance. “Please…”

“Not so fast.” She said and a cocky smile appeared on her face. 

“God, woman…” Arthur moaned, feeling his cheeks become flushed.

“Mm, I really like how hard you’re for me.” She squeezed his cock gently, feeling it pulsating as she moved her hand up and down a few times. She was constantly looking in his eyes as she played with him, driving him to the edge of his patience. “Good boy.”

Arthur huffed, feeling how helpless he was around her. She was making whatever she wanted to him and he let her, hoping she would eventually do what they both wanted. However, at some point, he was too close to losing his patience and with one quick move, he laid her on her back, changing their position so he was hovering over her, having the control again. 

“Spread those pretty legs for me.” He said firmly and she had no choice, but to listen to him. Then he slid two fingers inside her and she moaned loudly, digging her nails into his neck. “Shh, beautiful. Unless you want me to add another finger?”

She moaned again, this time on purpose and even louder than before. _Such a tease. _Arthur smirked as he was adding another finger and started moving them in and out rhythmically.

“You’re so goddamn wet. Is that for me?” Arthur asked rhetorically. 

“Who else would it be for?” She brought his face closer to hers. “Mister Morgan, you clearly have no idea how handsome you are.”

He sped up his movements in response, making her shut her eyes in growing pleasure. Out of nowhere, he stopped, wiping his fingers against her inner thigh. “You’re right, I have no idea. You’ve got to show me.”

She pushed him gently so he was laying on his back and straddled his hips again - but this time she was not wasting time for teasing him. As soon as she positioned his cock at her entrance, she slid down his length and began to move her hips in a steady rhythm. Arthur groaned, closing his eyes at first as she was tighter than he expected her to be. With a spare hand, he found her clit and started rubbing it gently, driving her mad with outgrowing pleasure. 

“Fuck.” She hissed, throwing her head back.

“Miss, you’re being naughty again.” He pointed, teasing her a little more. “And naughty girls…”

“Oh, did I stop being naughty even for a minute?” She interrupted him, speeding up the pace. “God…”

He wanted to respond her but stopped as she put a finger on his mouth, shushing him before he could say a word. 

“Don’t ruin this moment, Arthur.” _Arthur? How did she know his name if he had not introduced himself to her?_ Or maybe he had, but at that moment he could not recall that. He was focused on her, on how good she felt as she rode him, presenting to him that flawless body of hers. _How could he be this lucky, spending a night with a woman like her?_ She was so beautiful, so out of his reach, but yet there they were, sharing this intimate moment together. 

He had so many questions to ask her, but in the end, he listened to her and did not ruin that moment. He was watching her in awe as she bounced up and down on him, one time faster, one time slower, dosing the pleasure for both of them. Arthur was close and she noticed that when his abs clenched and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. _He wanted it to last longer. He did not remember the last time he felt this good. _

“Almost there, tough guy.” She said in a honeyed voice. 

“Mhmm…” Arthur hummed in response. 

The waves of pleasure seemed to tear through their bodies at once as their breaths quickened and moans got louder, breaking the silence in the bedroom. She shut her eyes as Arthur gripped her hips and pushed her back slightly, changing the angle of his cock thrusting inside her. 

“Look at me, beautiful.” He said firmly. “I really want you to look at me.”

She obeyed him and her eyes were focused on him as her orgasm reached its peak and her body trembled from the enormous pleasure that spread through it. She did not have to wait long for Arthur to join her as he came inside after a moment and breathed heavily as she fell down on the mattress next to him. 

“I-I’m sorry…” He started as he realised what has just happened. “I didn’t want to…”

“It’s okay.” She replied, placing a hand on his chest. “I don’t mind it at all.”

“Alright,” Arthur said, turning towards her so they were lying face-to-face. “May I know your name now?”

The girl smiled, biting her bottom lips as she thought for a moment. “It’s Sarah.”

“Sarah…” He repeated her name and smiled back at her. “Such a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He sighed, caressing her cheek. “So… do you do it often? I mean…”

“You mean sleeping with men?” Sarah finished his sentence for him. “No, you can feel special, Arthur. You’re not one of many if that means something for you.”

“Actually… It does.” He confessed. “I’ve got so many questions to you…”

“Tomorrow.” She said, covering them both with a green satin quilt. “I think we should get some rest before we talk.”

Arthur nodded and put an arm around her as she turned her back at him. He moved closer so she could feel his warm breath on her skin. He had left a few small kisses on her neck before he said:

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

And after a short moment of silence, she replied. “Goodnight, handsome.”

They fell asleep together that night, holding each other in their arms. And despite the fact that Arthur felt that when he would wake up the next morning, she would be already gone, he decided to let her go and enjoy the time they had left together. After all, he got what he really wanted, even if it was only for a short while.

_Her._


End file.
